


明zone

by Reallaputa



Category: NCT
Genre: dotae, 貂绒 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reallaputa/pseuds/Reallaputa
Kudos: 6





	明zone

*  
灯火通明的梨泰院商圈分布着大大小小的娱乐场所，热闹，繁华，男男女女都想在这里松口气。人来人往的公交车站旁边的建筑201室是金道英暂时的家。金道英刚搬来没多久，研究生备考中，正准备冲刺名校，但住在这么个吵闹地方任谁看了也不是想认真搞学习。不过没关系，金道英家里有点小钱，他也有点小聪明，从没见他顶着黑眼圈邋里邋遢的挑灯夜战，脑子里的东西足够给自己一个漂亮的成绩。金道英为什么把宿舍选在这么一个地方他自己也不清楚，他不是喜欢热闹的人，也不是喜欢安静的人，他总觉得这里还算不错，自由散漫，随随便便。

在他家不远处的拐角处有一家酒吧叫明zone，刚开业一年多但生意很不错，也算在梨泰院这种随时可能倒闭的地界站住了脚。这个酒吧挺不起眼的，在大部分人里又是扎眼的，同志酒吧。这个小圈子里的人都知道这里，很多人喜欢来这喝酒聊天交朋友，因为这里对顾客的要求很高，层次不够的下三滥绝对不会在这儿出现。李泰容是酒吧老板，你要是看见他最先注意的应该也是他的眼睛。和猫一样，瞳孔像个黑洞，不把你吞进去也能要你半条命。见一次就忘不了的那种。而且他好像不知道自己生的漂亮，总喜欢对人眯着眼睛笑，让人有点负担。

快到晚上11点了，金道英出来透个气，进行个简单的人类观察。顺着路走着走着看到街对面一个顶着酒红色头发的男人，围着着黑色的领带，上面是五颜六色的小花花，衬衫上是一个大大的卡通熊，踩着一只黑色一只粉色的鞋子，在和另一个男人挥手告别，然后就进门了。搭配是奇怪了点，金道英心里想，不过很适合他。一根烟抽完了，金道英还在这想刚才看见的那个人。他进了那扇门，看到里面都是男人，他明白了这个地方存在的独特意义。李泰容在台子前面调酒，他喜欢喝酒又自己学了调酒，手腕用力摇荡着杯子，随着发出冰块震动杯子的声音总是让李泰容觉得很享受。他耸了耸肩表示对自己的作品很满意。一抬头看到金道英向他走过去，眼神有点发直。  
“先生，欢迎光临，要喝点什么？”李泰容擦完杯子又擦桌子，“嗯，我是第一次来，平时我也不怎么喝酒......就你刚才调的那杯吧。”  
“这是带莓香的甜酒，就按照我自己平时的口味调的，可以吗先生？”  
“好，我尝尝吧。”接过杯子李泰容又问，“您看着很年轻呢，是做什么的呢。”  
“我在备考，准备考研究生。”这个酒入口有点甜，确实不是金道英的取向，但是口感很顺滑。  
“哇，在商业区准备考试有点辛苦吧，这里几乎没有安静的时候，有信心考上吗？”  
“嗯，当然，我21岁人生总结大概就是自信俩字，你呢，有人生关键词吗？”也不知道是酒劲慢慢上来了还是怎么样，金道英极度后悔第一次见面就问什么狗屁人生关键词。  
李泰容好像愣了一下，不自觉摸了摸眼角的疤痕，皱了一下眉又舒展开了，“我从来没想过，哈哈，等我想好了告诉你呦。”

*  
喝完酒也道了别，金道英不紧不慢的走回家，他回想李泰容的脸，想起来他不是第一次见他。上大二的时候学生会总是很忙，作为学生会副会长金道英可没少跑前跑后。有一次组织例会需要提前去占空教室，几个部的女生好像因为占座位和教室里面的人起了争执，金道英知道了急忙过去解围。那个时候教室确实不好占，大三学生都利用零碎的时间跑到空教室学习，不提前找开会的地方只能把教室里的人赶走。还以为是很多人呢，结果金道英一到教室看见女生们围着一个戴帽子的男生叽叽喳喳，她们一看金道英来了就散开了。  
“同学实在不好意思，我们要用这个教室开会，你去别的地方自习可以吗？”金道英说，  
“我懒得动，你们开你们的，当我不存在成吧。”男生咬着棒棒糖的棍儿趴在桌子上抬头看他，是没办法拒绝的眼神。金道英第一次破了例开了一次有外人在的例会，当然其他部长也没说什么，后面的男生像不存在一样趴桌子上睡觉。可金道英坐在讲台前的眼神老是忍不住飘到他身上。会结束了大家都散了，那个男生还趴在桌子上没什么动静，金道英走过去看他，眼睫毛真的很长，呼吸也好轻，眼角怎么会有个疤呢？好像樱花一样，很漂亮。金道英蹑手蹑脚的把旁边的书翻开，没有名字。他又翻了一本，也没有。往下又翻了一本，还是没有。这个人怎么不写名字啊，金道英这么心思细腻的人急出了汗，算了，他把来之前买的草莓牛奶留在桌子上，走了。

想着想着也到家了，金道英当副会长的日子里也算见到了形形色色的人，趴在桌子上的那个男生算印象最深的一个人，因为他长得太好看吗，算是吧。但没想到又遇见他了，还是在这种酒吧里。金道英点燃了桌面上的香薰，准备洗澡睡觉了。很多人都好奇金道英的取向，他在学校没谈过恋爱，他和任何人都可以保持友好关系，但也仅限于友好关系。不是没有人追求他，金道英这个人散发出的气息就是你面对着他告白，没等他回复你，你就知道自己该向后转离开了。

*  
好烦，这是金道英这几天以来的状态。他不想学习了，反正也没差，他想去喝酒，去见李泰容，去和他说几句话，想听李泰容喊一喊他的名字。这种酥酥麻麻的情绪一直控制着他，明天过去也是昨天，金道英不知道自己在忍些什么。磊落一点吧，他终于又去了。他没有直接去找李泰容，只是找个角落坐下和服务生点了和上次一样的甜酒，今天客人挺多的，大家都很忙的样子。金道英无意听到旁边一桌的人在聊天，应该是在说李泰容。  
“哎，你看上这儿的老板了？西八，我说你干嘛天天拉我来这跟你喝酒。”一个男人边笑边说，“你这小子知不知道这儿的老板能一天睡一个啊，你排队摇号吧臭小子！”  
“真的吗，那我更喜欢他了哈哈哈，他真的很好看啊你有没有看到有一天他头上夹了发夹，超级漂亮，哇，绝了。”  
“你不觉得他要是穿女装会更有意思吗，哈哈哈！”  
两个人你一句我一句的金道英也不想听了，感觉火要出来了。谈话的其他内容都被忽略了，只是他没见过泰容戴发夹，自己气不过自己又点了几杯开始喝，金道英本来不是这样的人的，这点小事在他心里竟然无限放大了。

喝。多。了。金道英不是酒量不行，他算是酒不醉人人自醉了，这回换他趴在桌子上睡了，人都走得差不多了，酒吧该打烊了。李泰容忙到快凌晨终于能回家了，发现还有客人没走呢，李泰容终于看到喝醉的金道英。  
“顾客nim，哦？是道英，我们关门啦，该回家了，我扶你起来吧。”李泰容想把金道英架起来，但他好像比自己重一点，金道英突然开口了，“是泰容哥吗，李泰容。”  
“对啊，你喝了不少啊，要不我先送你回家吧，家在哪里？”  
按着金道英不算明白的指示李泰容总算把他送到2楼了，幸亏他家住2楼，掏出他兜里的钥匙打开了房门。李泰容好不容易把金道英送到卧室，一屁股坐在地上喘着气。抬头看了看，他的房间很干净利索，像金道英这个人给人的第一印象一样。床头上趴着快要掉下去的海獭娃娃，没涂多少的数字油画放在柜子角落里，前面是水菊花小夜灯。李泰容正看着他的柜子上的照片，金道英起来了，其实压根也没怎么醉，倒是骗李泰容送他回来反而有点得意，  
“哥，谢谢你送我，今晚就在我家住下吧。”不管了，今晚一定把他留下。  
李泰容倒是也没拒绝，还说自己有点饿了。金道英把投影仪打开，在Netflix上随便找了个视频。然后又从小冰箱里拿了饮料和马卡龙。李泰容坐在旁边，狭小的空间两个男人有点拥挤，所以俩个人靠近了不少。  
“哥喜欢吃甜的吧，马卡龙是我新买的，很好吃尝尝吧。”  
“嗯，哇，这么多。”李泰容随手拿了一块，真的很好吃，又拿了一块。李泰容也没拿自己当外人，说不上来的感觉。两个人看着视频说几句有的没的，视频很有意思，李泰容笑着笑着不小心把饮料洒了一点在金道英裤子上，连忙把后面纸巾抽出来擦金道英的裤子。金道英受不住了，硬了。李泰容擦着擦着也感觉不对，就收手了。尴尬的又往嘴里塞了一块马卡龙。  
“哥还饿吗，所以，哥有男朋友吗？”金道英顺嘴就说出来了。  
“男朋友没有啦，这一段时间都没有啦。”  
“那哥能考虑下我吗，我，我也可以的吧…”  
说完金道英立马冲进了浴室放水，传来一声说先都洗澡然后睡觉吧。没头没脑的李泰容也有点蒙了，房间很暗，还好道英没有看到他脸红了。

*  
男朋友吗？李泰容笑了笑 ，其实李泰容见过金道英的，是在公交站附近见过的，草莓牛奶的事他是不记得了。有一天他出来买猫粮，在公交车站附近的建筑看见一个戴眼镜的高瘦的男生手里抱着一大摞学习资料，仔细看其实眼睛没在书本上，呆呆的看着角落的流浪猫打架，一直看到好几路公车都过了才挪动脚，李泰容走过去放了猫粮回头发现发呆男孩已经不在了。这应该是第一次见面，本想着之后再去放猫粮看还能不能碰见这个男孩，结果再也没见过。金道英第一次来酒吧李泰容有点惊讶，而且那天他没戴眼镜，也很好看。其实答案已经有了。  
两个人都洗完澡，关了投影仪，金道英点了香薰，李泰容先上床了，金道英开玩笑说怕李泰容睡床边上会掉下去。金道英盖着被子满脑子睡个素的睡个素的睡个素的睡个素的不行不行不行不行，李泰容也翻来覆去睡不着。黑暗中慢慢的两只手摸索着，牵在了一起。  
李泰容知道金道英此刻在想什么，他想和他发生点不一样的事，是秋日限定，是血液涌动、心脏扑通扑通跳出胸膛。金道英想在这个夜晚用手握住他的脚踝，把热浪一波一波涌入他身体，把他想要的全都给他。李泰容的嘴唇完美的像艺术品，舌尖舔过金道英发烫的嘴唇，他连接吻都有点舍不得对李泰容太用力。他的手掌扫过李泰容的后背顺着线条划到了后臀，摸着抽屉里的润滑为他扩张。李泰容上下撸动着金道英的阴茎，两个人坐起来喘着粗气又开始接吻。金道英转过来终于挺进了李泰容的身体。泰容哼哼的声音让金道英实在没有办法忍了，一下一下快速抽动着，李泰容好像神智不清了呜咽着“道英啊…道英…喜欢我吗…”金道英更用力的进入了。  
“嗯…我想给哥…很多很多的爱…嗯……”李泰容早就双腿发酸了，金道英还没射，这一晚上做了好多次，那处软嫩是必定不能撑住这样的刺激的，金道英撑住他碰一下颤一下的身子，感受着李泰容在他怀里脆弱地颤抖着。像只猫。“……唔”金道英射在李泰容身体里的一瞬间就眷恋地抱紧了他，埋在他颈窝嗅着肥皂香，带着哭腔断断续续轻声着，“道英…也让我来爱你吧…”

金道英可能真是酒喝多了，做的也累了，李泰容走了他竟然一点也没发现，醒来已经快中午了。李泰容给他发了一条长长的短信，  
“道英起来了吗，第一天你来酒吧问了我关键词，没人问过我的人生是什么样的，我真的很认真的想了，就是光明吧，我的人生是光明的，未来是光明的，酒杯映出的影子也是光明的，爱也是光明的。谢谢，道英。各种意义上的，谢谢。”  
金道英摸了摸头，快速回复道 “哥，晚上我要买草莓牛奶去找你，和我date吧@.@”


End file.
